


Obscure Ocular Devices

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Eyes, bizarre, eye collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Karlus snoops around the Blue House.





	Obscure Ocular Devices

The proper hour of going to bed has long passed by the time I’m sulking around his house. I really shouldn’t, but I’m curious as hell. I’m smart enough to not annoy his kids and leave them alone. I also skip Mister Blue’s bedroom. Wouldn’t want to disturb him now. Poor guy had a tiresome day and I probably was one of the reasons for that.

I sneak around the base level and grab a quick midnight snack. After that, I move upstairs again and damn the stairs for being so goddamn creaky. Every step feels like some heavy guy is stomping around. I cringe every single time at the noise I make by doing so. I skip the bedrooms and end up in Mister Blue’s office room. The lights are out and I keep it like that. There’s a thin layer of dust on some book shelves and on the desk. I wonder why he even has this office. Besides being a car mechanic, I don’t really deem him to be a paper work kind of guy. Yeah, maybe for his car stuff but still. He does that at the garage.

 

I nose around some more before I become bored. Right as I want to sneak away, I hear a cough. Alerted all my eyes scan the surrounding but there’s nobody to be seen. Strange. Then I hear some creaking wood and I quickly make it out of the room, leaving one eye on guard. It floats idly above the door of the office. Just as I’m in the hallway, Mister Blue’s voice is heard. My eyes turn at him before my body does.

 “For fuck’s sake, Karlus. What the hell are you doing up so late?”

“Going to take a piss. What about you?” I casually play it off and turn around. Mister Blue rolls his eye sarcastically.

 “Same.”

We don’t buy each other’s lie but we go to the bathroom anyway. I go first and slam the door shut before my old friend can say anything.

After I’m ‘done’ I grin at him. “Good, I needed to take a shit,” he says. I make a silly expression before passing him. Instead of going to bed, I tiptoe back to the office room. My eye joins the others and now I notice a thin stripe of light cast against the floor. It comes from a bookshelf.

 How could I be so blind with all those eyes? A secret room! Mister Blue was stupid enough to leave the secret door ajar. With ease I slip inside. It takes all eyes a moment to get used to the brighter light.

 From the looks of it, it’s a smaller office room. On the desk stands a large, wooden box with inside… a dozen of eyes. I gulp at the sight. Next to the box are, assumingly casting devices and a small knife.

 “And what do you think?”

Mister Blue stands behind me. That dump went faster than expected. I face him with all eyes. He stands there cross-armed with his usual, judging frown.

 “I-, eh, was just looking around,” I stammer.

“Sure. I’m surprised you’re shocked.”

 “Of course. This is… creepy,” I snort.

“Says the actual Eye Stealer,” Mister Blue snorts.

 “Hey, I don’t collect that many eyes!” I shoot back.

That earns me laughter from my old friend. “Haha, at least I don’t _steal real_ eyes, Karlus. I just make my own.”

 “Still weird,” I say underneath my breath. The smaller man takes me by the shoulders and turns me away from the glass eye collection.

 “Anyway, it’s time for us to go to bed. I don’t want my kids to find out.”

“So even your kids don’t know?” I exclaim a bit too loud. It causes Mister Blue to put a hand on my mouth.

 “No. Well, they do know about my glass eyes but last time that happened, some of them got shattered and others got hidden like they were Easter eggs or something,” he hisses before pushing me outside the secret room. Once the lights are turned off and the door closed, my friend seems at ease.

 “Go to bed, Karlus. Tomorrow you’re going to help at the garage.”

“But I don’t know shit about cars!”

 “I’ll teach you. Look, I’m gonna make sure you’re actually _useful_ when you hang around _my_ place.”

 

Back in bed, I’m still surprised about the eye collection. I know, as an Eye Stealer, that’s hypocritical of me to say and yet I’m actually amazed. I grin in the darkness. The eyes look actually pretty realistic.

And now that I think of it, Hob and I grew apart _a lot_. But now, this weird eye thing we both have going now, makes us comparable again.


End file.
